Sin For Me
by Aetheria13
Summary: There's a guy and a girl. Throw in a pinch of action, teaspoon of supernatural and a heap of romance and you have one big mess. But it's a deliciously sinful mess. You really have to question the main characters sanity when you first meet them. HIATUS
1. Prologue

* * *

It was the pounding that got to me. I had long since lost track of whether it was in my head or somewhere outside my room

I knew who I wanted to blame. Who I should blame. Blaming _him_ was something I could never do, though. But I could blame my emotions for refusing to blame him. Yeah, that'll do.

New sounds came through the door, people walking.. no, marching. The clanking of silverware. Or maybe armor. I had no idea what or who I was dealing with. And yet even through these sounds, I could hear the pounding. Never letting up, only getting stronger to my sensitive ears.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Groaning, I curled up into a ball on the unforgiving stone tiles before my silent scream would be released.

* * *

**-Waves to all- I'm back.. kinda. :) To be honest, this little prologue just poofed into my head.. so I have no real idea of where it's heading, only a vague plot. But it's slowly becoming more and more frequent in my mind. And to all HD fans: I'm working on the latest chapter of Heaven's Descent. Woot! Just, um, don't tell me English teacher what I'm doing during study time. ;)**

**Also, my computer isn't co-operating with the document manager.. It won't let me add chapter to me current stories. :( Evil thing. I'm trying to edit Heaven's Descent because I spotted some absolutely terrible grammar in there -huff- **

**Love you all. 3 I don't expect you to really review until I have a proper chapter up. xD**

**And I'm not a big fan of this title, so please, give me suggestions. x_x And now, my AN is just as big as the prologue. xD  
**


	2. Chapter One

**The first chapter here! ^_^ Enjoy. AN is at the end. ******

"We'll be at the school soon, Honey."

I made an inaudible sound that she would immediately decipher as 'okay' because she was just stupidly positive like that.

"Isn't this exciting?" Maybe her excitement would run off on me. Or maybe hell will freeze over.

"I still don't see why I couldn't just drive to school myself."

"You don't know the area. This is safer."

I pressed my forehead against the window. The vibration from the car tickled my skin. This place was so weird. It was so… still. And clearly made up of rich people. All the houses were massive and the cars obviously weren't cheap. And what was with this fog? Wasn't fog meant to roll around the hills or some poetic crap? This stuff just sat there.

We stopped at an intersection. "Let me out here."

"But you don't know the way to the school."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll follow the lovely yellow signs that have 'school' written on them, mom."

She was hesitant, as usual. God forbid if poor Ali couldn't follow signs.

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I'm sure. I'll walk home as well." I shut the car door before she could utter a single word against me. I started wandering down the street, following the odd sign that popped up.

Ohh, a school bus. I trailed along behind it, stopping when it stopped. I glanced up to make sure I was in the right place, ducking my head back down before grinding to a halt.

No way in hell was this metal monstrosity towering before me a school. Though, the sign above me begged to differ.

Colman High School. How exciting.

Making my way to the office, I was careful to avoid running into anyone. Head down, shoulders slumped. I didn't want any unwanted attention.

The office was sterile to me. Not a paper out of place, nothing cluttered or rushed like my school back home. Too freakin' perfect.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the desk had a brisk, defy-me-and-die voice. I hated her immediately.

"I'm new. Alianna Noxe. I need to do that sign in thing."

"Of course, I have your courses right here. Don't lose them, you won't get another." Internal wince on my part. I manage to lose things almost immediately.

"Thanks."

Where the hell was Block 3? I was meant to have history there in... I glanced at my timetable. Now. I was meant to be there now. Crap, crap, crap. Mom was going to kill me if I screwed up the first day of school.

"Need help?"

I looked up gratefully, to see a tall girl standing in front of me.

"Please. I have history in block 3?"

She grinned, showing off a set of perfectly even, white teeth.

"I'm in history with you. My brother is there as well, but he actually knows how to get to class on time. Lily, by the way."

"Ali."

"Where did you say you moved from?"

"We moved here from Chicago but that's not saying much. I haven't stayed in one place for more than a year since I was five."

"Well, maybe you'll stay here for longer."

"I doubt it, but thanks."

I followed her into a classroom. She walked straight to her seat but I was stopped by the teacher in my attempt to follow.

"I'm Mrs. Calhoun. I assume you're new to the school?"

"You would assume right, since you've never seen my before and I have this shiny new admittance form."

Her eyes flared up. "I don't take backchat in this class. You just wasted your only warning. Go sit in an empty seat..." She glanced at her register, "... Alianna."

Curses. I have to learn to shut my mouth.

I headed to the nearest seat available, my ears and cheeks glowing red from the sniggers that followed as I slouched down in my chair.

"I don't think you're meant to aggravate the teacher this early in the year."

"Why the hell do you care?" I snapped as I spun around in my chair.

Oh my. Veritable eye-candy here. A few hundred years back and I would've been swooning. As it was, I was feeling light-headed.

He stared back at me with fucking beautiful eyes, if I do say so myself. All pale blue ice. Yummy.

And that hair. Was it sad I want to run my hand through a stranger's hair? Because I wanted to, it looked all crisp and clean with a slight shaggy quality that made it all the more appealing.

I bet he was tall. I could never resist a tall guy.

"Considering you'll have the same teacher for a year, I don't think you want to get on her bad side.

Okay, he may be gorgeous but he was also as aggravating as hell.

"Well I think I'll do whatever I want, you dic-"

"Miss Noxe!" Shit. I spun around to the face the front again.

"Yes?"

"I told you that you get one warning. As you've already used it and you just broke the rules again by speaking while I was speaking, you will be spending your afternoon in detention with me."

I was so dead. My mother was going to hunt me down and hurt me. And it was his entire fault.

**I know it's short and boring but I promise it picks up. ^_^ I go into more detail with the next chapter. **

**This story is dedicated to Bec, my partner in crime. Hmm. Listening to the Taylor Swift song, Love Story. I actually really like it. xD Maybe it's the awesome dresses or the sexy guy. ;)**

**Also, I need names. Male names. Sexy, heroic I'll-jump-your-bones-right-now names.**

**R&R  
**


End file.
